As a wafer inspection apparatus, there is known, for example, a burn—in inspection apparatus or a probe apparatus that inspects electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices formed on a wafer.
Typically, a probe apparatus includes a loader chamber for forming a wafer transfer region for transferring the wafer; and an inspection chamber for performing an inspection of electrical characteristics of a multiple number of semiconductor devices formed on the wafer. This probe apparatus is configured to inspect the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices by controlling various devices in the loader chamber and the inspection chamber under the control of a controller. The inspection chamber includes a mounting table, a probe card, and an alignment device. Here, the mounting table mounts thereon a wafer from the loader chamber and configured to be movable in X, Y, Z and θ directions. Further, the probe card is disposed above the mounting table, and the alignment device is configured to perform alignment (position adjustment) between a multiple number of probes (inspection needles) of the probe card and electrodes of the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer in cooperation with the mounting table. After aligning the wafer and the probe card by using the mounting table and the alignment device in cooperation, each probe of the probe card is brought into contact with each electrode of the wafer, thus inspecting electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer.
Since, however, a large space is required for providing the alignment device, the inspection chamber also occupies a large space three-dimensionally. Thus, a large space is required for installing the probe apparatus. In view of this problem, the present inventor has proposed removing the alignment device from the inspection chamber. In this case, a wafer and a wafer holding body for holding the wafer is aligned in an alignment chamber provided separately from the inspection chamber, and the wafer holding body is supported on an elevating body in the inspection chamber by using a positioning device (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Here, the elevating body is previously aligned with the probe card.
In this probe apparatus, the wafer on the wafer holding body moved up by the elevating body in the inspection chamber is attracted toward the probe card as a space formed between the wafer and the probe card is depressurized.    Patent Document 1: Specification of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-207224
Since, however, the probes are not provided on the entire surface of the probe card facing the wafer, as shown in FIG. 9(A), a portion 61 of the wafer W which is not in contact with probes 60 is attracted toward a depressurized space 62. As a result, the wafer W may be bent, and a contact pressure between probes 60 and electrodes in the vicinity of this portion 61 would be increased, which causes a needle mark to be left on an electrode.
Further, a seal member 64 is provided between the wafer W and the probe card 63. When this seal member 64 is difficult to compress, only a central portion 65 of the wafer W would be attracted toward the depressurized space 62. As a result, the wafer W may be bent, and a contact pressure between probes 60 and electrodes in the vicinity of the seal member 64 may be decreased. Thus, it is difficult to accurately inspect the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices formed on the wafer.
All the aforementioned problems are caused for the reason that the wafer is bent because the wafer W partitions two spaces having different pressures.